dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Уильям Картер
thumb|296px|А это сам Вильям Картер. Вильям Картер (William Carter) — фокусник; человек, которым когда-то был Максвелл. Внешность Имеет узнаваемый, "максвелловский" силуэт и характерную прическу, однако очертания лица несколько отличаются от его нынешнего облика. Вильям родом из Англии и носит очки 1. По невыясненным причинам его лицо на всех имеющихся фотографиях заштриховано, причем очень небрежно. Существует версия, что это сделал сам Максвелл, как бы "хороня" свою прежнюю ипостась - Вильяма. Klei разместили в своих головоломках некоторую часть биографии Вильяма (и Чарли). Первая головоломка thumb|200pxВ первой головоломке можно увидеть иммиграционную карту Вильяма, где указано его имя, фамилия, прежнее место жительства и прочее. Из неё можно выяснить, что у него были серьезные проблемы со здоровьем (какие, однако, неизветстно, но, судя по дальнейшим событиям, довольно серьёзные, по крайней мере, для него самого). Из карты также становится ясно, что в США он прибыл из Ливерпуля на корабле "Квест" (Quest) 26 июля 1901 г., а в последний раз останавливался в Лондоне. Лицо на фото небрежно заштриховано. Вторая головоломка Вторая головоломка представляет собой афишу, анонсирующую выступление Картера в зале Боуэри Холл. На афише он вынимает из шляпы кролика, лицо снова заштриховано. Поверх афиши наклеены объявления, однако свидетельствуют они лишь о том, что Картер был не слишком популярным фокусником. Третья головоломка Третья головоломка открывает фото рабочего стола Картера. На нем лежат записка от некоего мистера Уизерстоуна (очевидно, владельца магазина магических товаров, т.к. на чеке его фамилия), просроченный (Overdue) чек от него же и открытка от человека по имени Джек. В самом верху лежит волшебная палочка. Записка от мистера Уизерстоуна: William! 'You are late again! Where is the money? Do you think Mr. Witherstone is runnin a charatee? You better pay up-this week or there will be trubble! I will find you! Перевод (орфография и пунктуация сохранены): Вильям! Опять опоздал! Где деньги? Ты что думаешь, мистер Уизерстоун тут богадельню устроил? Или плати на этой недели или у тебя проблемы будут! Я тебя найду! Открытка от Джека: William, You've finally come to America! How exciting! Has your show taken New York by storm yet? I fear we may have just missed each other — the city was too much for me, so I've gone west — It really is amazing out here — maybe you could visit sometime? Have you corresponded with mother lately? The post is dreadfully inconsistent out here, I can't believe she hasn't met the Twins yet! Warmest regards, Jack. Перевод: Уильям, Ты наконец-то в Америке! Как здорово! Ну как, твое представление уже покорило Нью-Йорк? Боюсь, мы с тобой немного разминулись ‒ городская жизнь не для меня, я двинулся на запад — здесь просто потрясающе — может, ты приедешь как-нибудь? Ты уже связался с матерью? Почта здесь работает просто омерзительно, я поверить не могу, что она еще не встретилась с Близнецами! С наилучшими пожеланиями, Джек. Джек является близким родственником Вильяма (возможно, брат). В обновлении Hungry For Your Hunger можно увидеть ответную открытку, посланную Вильямом после публикации статьи о крушении циркового поезда. Из текста следует, что Картеру удалось установить контакт с игровым миром. На это же указывают чертежи обелиска, лежащие поверх открытки. Кроме того, в письме Джека сказано о неких близнецах. Существует версия, что говорит он о Венди и Абигейл (как доказательство можно привести, например, цитату Венди о Максвелле "Я чувствую странное родство с ним") Четвертая головоломка thumb|Чарли в коде головоломки №4 В четвёртой головоломке показываются такие предметы, как: страница с новостями из газеты "Daily Speaker" (фрагмент страницы вырезан), афиша, анонсирующая выступление силача (предположительно, Вольфганга) в цирке. Также на картинке присутствуют письмо Вильяма, своему (скорее всего, т.к. в тексте письма зачеркнуто Jack Carter) брату Джеку, чертёж обелиска с загадочными символами, и железнодорожный (возможно) билет из Нью-Йорка в Сан-Франциско. На бумаги падает тень, предположительно, принадлежащая Ночному монстру. Если открыть исходный код, то можно обнаружить так же и ASCII-изображение Гру. Текст письма: Jack, The strangest thing has happened! Please discount all reports of my demise, should they reach you. I am very much alive, despite my recent mis-adventures. I have discovered something above all sorts. I have yet to decode it fully, but what little I have decipher has opened my mind to terrifying new possibilities. I shouldn't say more through post - I fear it may attract unwanted attention. All will be explained when we meet. I shall continue west forthwith. William Перевод: Джек, Удивительные дела творятся! Прошу, не слушай заверений в моей гибели, каких бы то ни было. Я очень даже жив, несмотря на все мои злоключения. Я обнаружил нечто такое, что просто уму непостижимо. Мне еще предстоит это все расшифровать, но то немногое, что я уже знаю, открыло мне поистине невероятные возможности. Не смею сообщить более посредством почты, - боюсь привлечь слишком много внимания. Я все тебе объясню, как только встретимся. Незамедлительно отправляюсь на запад. ''- Вильям'' Пятая головоломка Пятая головоломка показывает нам новую афишу с дымом, тенями, широкой улыбкой фокусника и надписью "Великий Максвелл" (судя по обоям на фоне - закреплена афиша в чьей-то комнате, как выяснится позднее - в комнате Максвелла). Похоже, что Уильям придумал действительно великий фокус, на этот раз без шляп и кроликов. Так же в головоломке присутствует чертеж посоха и амулета жизни, объявление о том, что фокуснику требуется девушка-ассистентка с любознательным характером и интересом к мистическим тайнам мироздания. Стоит отметить, что подписано объявление до сих пор под именем "Вильям Картер" (хотя имя смазано, и нашедшему объявление нужно было бы постараться, чтобы его прочесть), а не "Максвелл" - это доказывает, что это один и тот же человек. И, пожалуй, самое важное - записка Уильяма о некоем ритуале, который позволил ему призвать тень, судя по рисунку - Страхоклюва. Текст записки: A terrible form took shape in the air above the ritual last night! It was large and indistinct, but its countenance was infused with a sort of alien malevolence that chilled me to my very core. My fear was so great that I almost faltered in my incantations. It made no hostile motions, however and after having hung in the aether for a time, it shivered out of existence. What was it? Was it observing me? Is it the guardian of some deeper secret to which I am drawing closer? In any event, I am not keen to meet its like again. Перевод: Прошлой ночью во время ритуала в воздухе появилось нечто пугающее. Оно было огромным и расплывчатым, но весь его облик был полон чужеродной злобы, потрясшей меня до глубины души. Мой ужас был настолько велик, что я едва не сбился, читая заклинание. Оно не делало никаких угрожающих движений и, немного повисев в воздхе, просто растворилось. Что это было? Оно изучало меня? Может быть, это был страж какого-то секрета, к которому я приблизился? Как бы то ни было, я не хотел бы вновь встретиться с этим существом. Если открыть исходный код страницы, то можно увидеть ASCII-изображение Максвелла. Шестая головоломка thumb|300px|Наконец-то мы видим настоящий облик ЧарлиГоловоломка номер 6 наконец-то показывает нам Чарли, она и Максвелл на новой афише "Великолепный Максвелл". К афише прикреплена записка от Чарли. Оригинал: Hey Maxy, We really knocked 'em dead last night, didn't we? I thought that old guy in the front wasn't going to make it. Those shadow things are so convincing - they almost scare me, and I'm part of the act! We can work on the new finale when I get back from my sister's place. I'm looking forward to it! ~ Charlie ♥ Перевод: Эй, Макси! Мы реально вырубили их прошлой ночью, да? Я думала, что тот старичок напротив не переживет. Эти теневые штуки такие реальные - они почти напугали меня, а я ведь часть представления! Мы можем поработать над финалом, когда я вернусь от своей сестры. Я с нетерпением этого жду! Чарли ♥'' Если открыть исходный код, то можно обнаружить ASCII-изображение Гру, как и в четвёртой головоломке. Седьмая головоломка madness.jpg|Сама картинка Madness_(2).jpg|Скрытые надписи (а версия по ссылке ещё ярче) В седьмой головоломке показано рабочее место Вильяма (Максвелла). Виден плакат, похожий на плакат "Maxwell the Great", афиша цирка, присутствующая в ранней картинке. Также видна стопка книг, возможно, именно из них Максвелл получил информацию о мире игры. Если максимально вывернуть яркость и контрастность на мониторе, то вместо окружающей темноты на картинке можно увидеть надписи на стенах. Некоторые из них являются расшифровками символов, встречающихся на других головоломках. Слева виден его костюм. Если открыть исходный код страницы, то можно увидеть ASCII-изображение Максвелла, как и ранее в пятой головоломке. Восьмая головоломка Восьмая головоломка на данный момент является самой сложной из всех. Картинка на странице обновляется каждый день. Часть 1 01-knock-knock.jpg.png 02-quiet.jpg 03-illuminate.jpg 04-perplexing.jpg 05-curiosity.jpg 06-trapped.jpg 07-introrsus.jpg 08-regret.jpg 09-panic.jpg 10-remorse.jpg 11.jpg ruined.jpg ruined2.jpg Изначально в ней был изображен вход в квартиру Максвелла, и в дверь стучится Чарли. Кроме коридора, ведущего к квартирам, ничего не освещено, наверху изображена римская цифра I, а картинка называется "Knock-knock" (англ.'' тук-тук; см. ссылку на картинку). В исходном коде данной головоломки можно было увидеть надпись "Interitus". По ссылке bit.ly/interitus, однако, доступна была та же самая картинка (сейчас ссылка нерабочая). Часть 2 Через некоторое время головоломка обновилась и появилась другая картинка ("Quiet", англ. тихо), на которой Чарли, вероятно, обнаружив, что в квартире тихо, но дверь не заперта, уже вошла внутрь. Освещён лишь небольшой участок возле двери, в самой квартире темно, а наверху изображена римская цифра II, т.е вторая версия головоломки, следующая непосредственно за первой. В исходном коде был изображен Страхоклюв. В его изображении находились несколько латинских символов, однако неясно, что именно они означают. Часть 3 В третьем варианте головоломки ("Illuminate", англ. освещать) изображена уже освещённая гостиная - Чарли, зайдя в комнату, зажгла светильник, осветив тем самым окружающее пространство. На стенах можно обнаружить несколько картин, изображающих Максвелла и Чарли (совместная в центре, Чарли за работой и Максвелл за работой). На столике в углу, рядом со стеклянным куполом, лежит череп, принадлежащий, вероятно, кролику. Так же часть люстры состоит из кошмаров. Время на часах - 1:20, однако неизвестно, дня или ночи. Наверху изображена римская цифра III. В коде был найден Ползучий, стоящий на лапах и разинувший рот. Как и во втором варианте, в изображении Ползучего были символы. Часть 4 Четвёртый вариант головоломки ("Perplexing", англ. озадачивающий) представляет собой всё то же пространство (разве что коридор освещён теперь немного больше), но время на часах изменилось - 1:35, - а Чарли внимательно смотрит в зеркало на стене над камином, что-то там высматривая. Неизвестно, что именно она там увидела и увидела ли вообще. Наверху - цифра IIII. В исходном коде был обнаружен Ползучий, повернувшийся в противоположную сторону и находящийся боком к зрителю. Символы так же присутствовали. Часть 5 На пятой картинке ("Curiosity", англ. любопытство) Чарли обнаружила потайной ход в комнату Максвелла из седьмой загадки. Девушка смотрит в камин, а крайняя правая свеча на нём опущена - вероятно, эта свеча являлась потайным рычагом, открывающим дверь, и Чарли, смотря в зеркало либо случайно, это обнаружила. Время на часах - 1:50 - указывает на то, что девушка смотрела в зеркало и/или бродила по комнате ещё без малого пятнадцать минут. Кроме того, совместная картина в центре изменилась - теперь Максвелл смотрит не прямо и с улыбкой, а с грустью наблюдает за Чарли в комнате. Также увеличилась тень вокруг цепи люстры в гостиной. Наверху - перечёркнулая IIII (это обозначает цифру 5 в отстчётах подобного толка). В исходном коде обнаружена рука Чарли (см. картинку справа). Часть 6 Шестая картинка ("Trapped", англ. в ловушке), наконец, показывает, что же именно произошло с Чарли. Девушка, обнаружив потайной ход в комнату Максвелла, очевидно, искала там что-то около десяти минут - часы показывают ровно 2:00, - нашла некую книгу и начала её изучать. Возможно, это Кодекс Умбра, так, как у Максвелла есть цитата относительно этой книги: "Мне очень жаль, Чарли". Увеличившаяся на люстре тень обращается в две руки, направляющиеся к ничего не подозревающей Чарли. Максвелл с картины безуспешно пытается что-либо сделать, но в образе рисунка он беспомощен. Чарли в западне. В исходном коде головоломки - перевёрнутое изображение Гру. Часть 7 На седьмой картинке ("Introrsus", лат. внутри) мы видим, что нарисованный Максвелл, несмотря на кажущуюся беспомощность, заставляет лампу, ранее включенную Чарли, разгореться с возрастающей силой. Яркий свет отпугивает монстра. Чарли же ни о чём до сих пор не подозревает, отложив дневник, она продолжает изучать комнату и подходит к оставленному костюму Максвелла. На часах прошло пять минут. В исходном коде - нечто, напоминающее полотно, а так же кусочек паззла. Название этой thumb|Изображение внутри изображения 7 части 8 головоломкикартинки на латыни означает "внутри" ("внутренний" в автоматических переводчиках). Если перевести седьмую картинку в ZIP-архив (поменять расширение на .zip) и открыть, то внутри обнаружится другая картинка ("Proturbo-praestigiae", лат. дословн. прогонять призраков/обман). На ней изображён стоящий на коленях Максвелл (место, в котором он находится, можно будет увидеть полностью в одной из финальных частей головоломки, это видео его финала, кадр, из которого взято изображение, на картинке ниже) в момент создания вспышки света.thumb|Максвелл в финале Часть 8 Восьмая картинка ("Regret", англ. сожаление) показывает, что Чарли обнаружила на стенах потайной комнаты надписи и символы, показанные нам ранее в седьмой головоломке (см. выше). В руке у девушки книга, которую Чарли читала ранее, с локтя свисает пиджак Максвелла. Максвелл же, обессиленный, стоит на коленях, монстра не видно, магический свет исчез. Прошло пять минут. В исходном коде не обнаружено никаких посторонних рисунков. Часть 9 В девятой сцене ("Panic", англ. паника) Чарли, как ясно из названия, в страхе покидает квартиру Максвелла, оставив всё незапертым, обронив фонарь и шляпку и забрав с собой костюм Максвелла и книгу. Максвелла на картине в гостиной не видно. С момента восьмой части прошла одна минута. В исходном коде не обнаружено никаких посторонних рисунков. Часть 10 На десятой картинке ("Remorse", англ. раскаяние) проходит ещё минута, и в комнате, где начинает медленно сгущаться темнота, появляется Максвелл собственной персоной. В его руках оброненная шляпка Чарли, на картине вместо него появилось изображение Вильяма. В исходном коде не обнаружено никаких посторонних рисунков. Часть 11 На одиннадцатой картинке (без названия, в коде обозначена троеточием) Максвелл стоит спиной к зрителям, в своей потайной комнате. Он уничтожает свои изображения на плакатах. Судя по напряженной позе и всклокоченным волосам, душевное состояние у него далеко от прекрасного. Так же на изображении присутствует Чарли, она подбрасывает под входную дверь письмо. изображение Вильяма на картине грубо заштриховано, как и в ранних головоломках. На часах примерно 4:35. В исходном коде есть рисунок-письмо: thumb|Письмо в коде Max, Where are you? I haven't heard from you in days! I stopped by your place, so I've got your props and costume for the show. I'll see you at theatre tonight, I hope? We need to talk about your... study room. There's some creepy stuff going on there! Maybe when this run is over we can take a little break? My sister said we could use the family cabin up in BC if we want to get away. XO, Charlie Перевод: Макс, Где ты? О тебе уже несколько дней ни слуху, ни духу! Я заходила к тебе, так что реквизиты и костюм для шоу у меня. Надеюсь, мы увидимся сегодня в театре? thumb|Код из 12 варианта Нам нужно поговорить о твоём... кабинете. Там творятся какие-то жуткие вещи! Может быть, после этих гастролей мы устроим небольшой перерыв? Сестра сказала, что мы можем остановиться в семейном коттедже в британской Колумбии пер. - местечко в Канаде, если хотим побыть одни. Обнимаю и целую, Чарли Часть 12 Двенадцатая сцена ("Ruined", англ. разрушенный) изображает уже, как ясно из названия, разрушенную квартиру Максвелла. На картинке изображены последствия землетрясения в Сан-Франциско 1906 года, случившегося в 5:12 утра - если вспомнить другие головоломки, квартира Максвелла находилась именно там, а часы в гостиной показывают время около 5:00-5:15 - как раз то время, когда прошло землетрясение. В исходном коде обнаружен крупный рисунок, изображающий последовательность листов и обозначенными на ними римскими цифрами. Если совместить листы по порядку, то получится надпись "one_to_ten", англ. "от одного до десяти". Введя названия частей восьмой головоломки с первой по десятую (bit.ly/knock-knock_quiet_illuminate_perplexing_curiosity_trapped_introrsus_regret_panic_remorse), получаем ссылку на страницу, где видны глаза и руки Ночного монстра, а также есть поле для ввода. Ранее при неправильном слове появлялась надпись "You typed *слово*. That is not correct answer! Try again" - "Вы ввели *слово*. Это неправильный ответ! Попробуйте ещё раз." На следующий день при вводе неверного слова появлялась надпись "Вы ввели *слово*...ничего не произошло". О правильном ответе - ниже. Часть 13 thumb|280px|Мод загадки в списке модов Тринадцатая часть показывает тень Чарли в разрушенной комнате Максвелла (а в исходном коде есть надпись "Soon..."). Если на неё нажать, то вас перенесут на другую ссылку, в центре неё будет пластинка. Когда вы на неё нажмёте, вы скачаете файл с модом . Его надо распаковать в папке с модами игры. При запуске игры в списке модов появится дополнительный, за авторством мистера Скитса (вряд ли гостя из тьмы, но автора из Klei, скрывающегося по этим именем) После выполнения испытания, вы увидите некий теневой граммофон. При запуске теневой граммофон выдаёт код Морзе. При транскрипции получаем слово "exordium" ("introduction" на английском, "введение", "предисловие"). Именно это слово необходимо ввести на "тёмной" странице. после чего нас приводит сюда. На странице воспроизводится видео - великий финал представления Максвелла. В нём можно заметить кадр из части 7. (см. выше). Действие происходит в Сан-Франциско 17 апреля 1906 года Однако даже после этого головоломка продолжила обновляться. Так, если обновить сейчас страницу с головоломкой, на ней появляется зацикленное видео - сначала разрушенную квартиру задвигают светлыми шторками, появляются Страхоклюв и мистер Скитс, которые после убегают, а после них появляется надпись INTERMISSION - "антракт". Примечания *У Максвелла есть цитата о зайцах: "It reminds me of my old act" (рус. "Он напоминает мне о моих прошлых делах"). Это отсылка к тем временам, когда он ещё был человеком, фокусником по профессии. *Имя Вильям начинается на букву "W", как и имена всех персонажей игры. Но имя Максвелл начинается на "M", перевернутую "W", потому что Максвелл - антагонист Don't Starve *Внешне Картер имеет некоторое сходство с Говардом Лавкрафтом. *На открытке можно увидеть адрес проживания Вильяма: 21, Гарольд Стрит, Нью-Йорк. Ответная открытка содержит адрес Джека: 33, 4-я ул., Корона, Калифорния. Джеку Картеру. *Некоторые детали указывают на то, что Вильям, Вольфганг и, возможно, Вэс, работали в одном цирке. *В трейлере обновления Don't Starve (All's Well That Maxwell) Были найдены непонятные символы, которые были в одной из головоломок при высокой яркости. Каждый из символов соответствовал своей цифре, а цифры - буквам в словах седьмой головоломки. Получившееся слово - praecantator - с латинского "маcтер" - подставленное в ссылку bit.ly, ведёт на восьмую головоломку. Категория:Неигровые персонажи Категория:Максвелл